You
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Sam/Scam "Sometimes you can't fight how you feel…even if you want to.."


HEY!

Sorry for the lack of updates again =( Last month of classes suckkkkkk.

**BUT **after writing 2 essays in 48 hours I was inspired to write a lil something.

This is it :D

**Note: **Uh this might be confusing because I've never done this format before. So I'll try to clear it up a bit:

**Bold **+ _Italics _= Scam

Just _Italics _= Sam

(Hope that helps)

**Declaimer: **UGH. Marathon. Totally Spies. To. Belongs. (Feel free to put that in the right order if you care unlike I do. :P hehehe

Oh btw Imagine Sam and Tim Scam standing in front of each other just looking each other in the eyes. (Could be a battle, or in the prison where he's locked up and she's on patrol…etc…).

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

"_I have a question… and it's bothering me. Can you tell me why-"_

"_**I have no answer… and it's bothering me. Can you tell that something's off?"**_

"_Why do I feel like you miss on purpose? Why does it feel like there is a reason why you don't just lodge a bullet into my heart? Why don't you just-"_

"_**Do you know that I miss you on purpose? That so many times… I just let you go? Why don't I just-"**_

"_End it?"_

"_**End it?"**_

"_I know you're more than capable of getting a gun, and even more capable of breaking my heart. You've done it before…"_

"_**I sure as hell am capable of getting a gun, and even more capable of shooting it. I've done it before…."**_

"_Then why do you let me go?'"_

"_**But why do I let you go?"**_

"_Why don't you just kill me?"_

"_**I wish I knew, but I don't..."**_

"_I need to know, but I can't…"_

"_**Maybe it's just that you're the best I've ever met? The best W.O.O.H.P. has ever had? Yes, **__you're __**better than **__me__**. Remember…I fell from grace, something I know you'd never do…"**_

"_Maybe it's because you don't really hate me? Don't want to hate me? You used to be on my side, didn't you? You were the best W.O.O.H.P. ever had. Yes, __**you**__ were better than __**I **__will ever be. But I need to remember…. that what you used to be then, is something you'd never be now…" _

"_**Your goodness is a curse. I know you don't see it that way, never will, will you? No you'll never see how who you are makes you-"**_

"_Your evil is a curse. I know you don't see it that way, you never will, will you? No, you'll never see how who you are makes you-"_

"_**Forbidden fruit."**_

"_Forbidden fruit."_

"_**I just wish that I didn't"**_

"_I don't know why I still-"_

"_**Want a taste."**_

"_Want a taste."_

"_**I don't know why you, **__my enemy__**, has this hold on me…"**_

"_I don't know why you, __**my enemy**__, has this grip on my heart…"_

"_**I want to break them, the iron chains you pull me by..."**_

"_I want to escape it, the grip you hold me by…"_

"_**But at the same time I'm afraid, yes **__I __**am **__worried__**, that if I try…. I'll just fall apart…"**_

"_Yet at the same time I'm scared, yes __**I **__am __**terrified**__, that if I try….I'll just break apart…"_

"_**After all, it's **__you __**who keeps me-"**_

"_After all, it's __**you **__who keeps me-"_

"_**Pieced together."**_

"_Pieced together." _

"_**So then there is nothing I can do, is there?'**_

"_So I'm stuck this way, aren't I?"_

"_**Besides hate me for not hating **__you__**…"**_

"_Hating myself for loving __**you**__…"_

"_**Because I know I need you…"**_

"_Because I can't bring myself to hate you.."_

"_**Even though I should not."**_

"_Even though I should."_

"_**I guess I just need you because-"**_

'_I guess it's better not to ask questions because-" _

"_**I need you."**_

"_Something worse could happen."_

"_**Strange as it is… I know that-"**_

"_Weird as it is… I know that-" _

"_**I'd rather have you here to hate me…" **_

"_Than not have you here at all…" _

_

* * *

_Last 2 lines are both Sam and Scam. They're having the same thought there.

There is actually a few ways you could read this. Just Sam's part, or just Scam's…or Scam's then Sam's, or together…

Anyway…what's what me being poetic when I'm brain-dead? Lol jk.

I'm not _expecting _oodles of reviews for this short stuff, **But reviews would be ubberly sweet of you guys. :D**

Really. So if you came across this, read it, liked it…then **please review? **:)

Who knows this might even start it's own story…it does feel like it has one that could be written around it…

**Love,**

**Cresenta's Lark :D**


End file.
